Somewhere
by Miss Super Star
Summary: Rose thought Jack died but he didn't. She tried to move on with her life and married someone else while Jack was somewhere else. Will Rose find Jack, her only true love? Bad summary i know. REVIEW PLEASE. my first fanfic for Titanic!
1. Default Chapter

Somewhere  
  
Author's Notes~ I don't own the characters but I own this story. Be a darling and review.  
  
Her salty tear rolled down her smooth and pale face. She sat motionless as she gazed at the ocean straight ahead out of the window. The bay was deserted. Rose Wallace gently wiped away the tears as she continued to stare out to the black rolling sea. Her dangling of her diamond earrings was the only sounds in her room.  
  
The peachy sky had faded to an elegant and royal purple. Bits of sapphire and rosy pink decorated the mysterious heaven. Hints of crimson speckled beside the fluffy creamy clouds. It was beautiful, if only she could share this magical moment with her lover...  
  
"Rose, honey, supper is ready." Mrs. Wallace knocked gently on Rose's hard cedar door.  
  
"Yes, momma, I'll be down there in a minute." Rose whispered as she turned around to face her mother. The young woman's eyes were red and puffy. Tears escaped the corners of Rose's midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, baby." Mrs. Wallace murmured. It pained her to see her only daughter like this. She went to Rose and hugged her daughter lightly.  
  
Rose whimpered in her mother's warm embrace, "Momma, about 2,223 people went on the Titanic but only 703 survived. It was such an ill fated voyage. I just can't bare it." Tears continued to trickle down her face.  
  
Mrs. Wallace slowly put one of her daughter's lock of wavy amber brown hair behind Rose's ear. Rose sobbed even louder in her mother's welcoming embrace. Mrs. Wallace could not help her daughter's huge heart ache.  
  
Mrs. Wallace could not tolerate this any longer. Everyday, Rose would eat lesser and lesser because of her lover who died.  
  
"Darling, he's dead. Please stop this nonsense. You're eating lesser every single day and you're losing your weight. You are having this heart ache for someone that doesn't exist anymore." Mrs. Wallace looked at her sick daughter who was as pale as a ghost.  
  
Even though her momma only used "he", Rose knew perfectly who her momma was talking about. Rose shut her eyes tightly as if refusing to take the cold, hard truth.  
  
"Momma. How can you say that?" Rose opened her eyes and stared at her mother painfully. Mrs. Wallace knew it pained a lot but her daughter has to take the truth.  
  
"Rose, fine, have it your way. But you have to eat today, period." Mrs. Wallace replied sternly.  
  
"But, Momma, I am not hungry." Rose pouted and crossed her arms across her bosom.  
  
Mrs. Wallace frowned, "No buts."  
  
Rose scowled, "Fine, Momma." Mrs. Wallace nodded and turned around and gracefully went out of Rose's room.  
  
The young woman lay down on her queen-sized bed. Her ruby red velvet dress was soft but it gave Rose no comfort. The only thought on her mind was the one and only aid to her wounded heart.  
  
"Jack." She whispered. 


	2. Substitute

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. SO THERE! HA, YOU CAN'T SUE ME! AND...I CAN MAKE UP THEIR LAST NAMES THE WAY I WANT!  
  
Chapter one: Subsitute  
  
Jack's eyelids fluttered open. 'Where am I?' He asked out loud as he sat up. Suddenly, a bolt of pain rushed through his head. Jack clutched his aching head and shut his eyes, trying to remember. 'Rose...' He opened his eyes and found himself on a bed.  
  
He panicked, 'where's Rose? And where the hell am I? And why am I here?' His mind exploded with questions. Jack quickly stood up but immediately lost his balance and fell. There, he sat on the hard cedar floor, regaining his consciousness. His head ached like he had been through hell.  
  
A blonde nurse came into the room and asked, concerned, "Are you okay?" And it was followed by a shout, "YOU'RE AWAKE!" Then, the nurse scolded like a mother to a child, "Mr. Marshall. You ought to stay in bed. You are in a very vulnerable state. Get in bed at once!"  
  
Jack blinked and stared at the blonde in front of him. She was magnificent. Her blonde hair curled down her back and her face was milky white. You could get lost in the nurse's deep sapphire eyes.  
  
The blonde's ruby lip's corners went down into a frown, "Well?"  
  
Jack blinked again but quickly stood up and jumped onto the bed. The nurse tucked him in like a little boy and whispered, "You ought to get some sleep, Mr. Marshall." She put a lock of golden curl behind her ear and studied Jack carefully. She had a very serious and concerned look on her face and on her other hand was a clipboard.  
  
"Mr. Marsha-" The nurse began but was only being cut off by Jack.  
  
"My name's Jack and I would appreciate it if you call me by that name." Jack croaked and coughed.  
  
The nurse stuttered, "Well... uh... Jack... I'm Rosaline Mitch. And I will be the one who will take care of you until you fully recover."  
  
Jack nodded and questioned, "Why am I here?"  
  
Rosaline cocked an eyebrow and looked at Jack strangely, "Don't you remember? Titanic? Anything?"  
  
"Yes, I do but I am perfectly fine." Jack crossed his arms like a child. He silently added mentally, 'just that my head is killing me... I am perfectly fine'  
  
The nurse scoffed, "Yeah right. You got hyperthermia and were dying AND may I mention you weren't breathing. Everyone thought you were dead but the doctors got you out of the water anyways. We still hoped we could save you and MIRACALLY, we did. So now, you stay in bed and that's it. OH YES and may I add that you weren't awake for how many days?" She tapped on her chin and replied, "SEVEN WHOLE DAYS!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes but kept quiet. 'At least I lived...' He smiled at that thought and thanked god. 'Now I can go find Rose.'  
  
Rosaline stated flatly, "Lunch will be served soon."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Jack whined.  
  
Rosaline sighed and took a deep breath, "JACK! You are going to eat, no matter if you're hungry or not!"  
  
Jack glared, "You're not my boss."  
  
"YOU are going to EAT! Is that clear? You better get some food in your belly or else I will MAKE you have food in your stomach? OKAY?" Rosaline screeched.  
  
Before Jack could answer, Rosaline continued, "GOT IT? You are going to eat. I don't care for your lame and idiotic excuse." She mimicked, "I'm not hungry!" She rolled her eyes, "That's not going to work. AND yes, I am your boss for now. When you recover, you can do whatever stupid things you want BUT right now, you're going to listen to ME! DO YOU HEAR ME?" She was out of breath by the time she finished. (Hey, she was shouting... that's gotta be hard without taking a breath...)  
  
Jack nodded and stared at her in amazement. Even though Rosaline looks shy and quiet, it turned out to be the opposite.  
  
Rosaline stormed out of the room with her clipboard.  
  
Jack didn't know what to say about this blonde nurse. He whispered her name, "Rosaline Mitch..." It felt like sugar on his tongue. "Rosaline Mitch..." Jack said one more time. He sighed, "A pretty little spit fire with a huge attitude." Then he smiled to himself, "What a great combination." He lay back down on the bed and stared up the ceiling. In his mind, he was thinking, 'Rose...Rose, how I wish you were here but instead I got Rosaline taking care of me.' With that thought, he drifted to sleep, thinking he was alone.  
  
What Jack didn't know was that someone was watching him and heard his little talk to himself. Rosaline's bright sapphire eyes widened as she walked off with Jack's words in her mind, 'A pretty little spit fire with a huge attitude... what a great combination.' She squealed to herself and went down the hall.  
  
Author's Notes: I have to admit myself that this story isn't that interesting but PLEASE REVIEW! I am begging you! 


End file.
